Aspects of the invention are directed to a system for boiler control.
Today's state-of-the-art boiler controllers are designed and tuned to run at or above a given quantity of exhaust gas O2. This is done for reasons of safety (carbon monoxide, flame stability), emission regulations and operational robustness but results in an efficiency penalty. Since CO is not measured, conservative margins are built into boiler systems in order to avoid violation of operational constraints. These conservative margins further erode efficiency.